


Misfits

by nyrio



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Slight Mention of Blood, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrio/pseuds/nyrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak storm covers Bristol and the Hat Films members are stuck in the middle of it. After being struck by lighting their lives change forever. </p>
<p>(heavily inspired by the tv show Misfits)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm

it had just turned 7. All 3 of us still slouched over computer screens in order to get our video schedule running smoothly. heavy rain hit against the windows, making us even more reluctant to leave. I added the final touches to the video, quickly saving it and rubbing my eyes to declare the end of working anymore. I shut off the computer and looked over at Trott and Ross on my way over to the couch, still captivated in their screens. 

I sighed heavily "guys why don't you just call it a night!? we're okay for videos at the moment" I heard some short snapped clicking sounds and the noticeable tone of computers turning  off. Ross shuffled on over to me, shortly followed by Trott.

"I can't feel my eyes" Trott chuckled crashing down next to me

"me either, no sleep doesn't help" Ross smiled back, sitting to the left of me.

"say at mine tonight. my apartment is the closest so we don't have to walk far in the rain and Tom is out of town. we can order take out too, it'll be fun!" I suggested. it wasn't that I felt sorry for them having to walk back in the rain. truthfully I just missed having company in the house. 

Trott and Ross both somewhat nodded in agreement and got back up to collect their things. I grabbed my coat off the back of my chair, checking everything was turned off in my compartment. we left the office, turning off every light behind us, not daring to look back into the unknown. 

as we got outside the loud clatter of hailstones hit the floor. they were a lot bigger than previous winters but we insisted we could brave them even if it hurt. i took lead in running back to the apartment, Trott almost catching up and Ross too busy covering his hair to care who or what was in front of him.

it struck.

a jolt of lightning hit directly in front of us, causing all 3 of us to fly backwards, knocking us unconscious.


	2. Telepathy & Extreme Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott begins to work out his powers.

"smith! smith! wake up" I gradually started hearing Trott. He helped me up, my head pounding from hitting it on the ground. "what the hell was that?"

"I-ah- i haven't got a cl-" Ross began to say, slowly propping himself up on his elbows. he tapped at the new wound above his left eye. Trott cut him off mid sentence. 

"it was the storm, something in the atmosphere caused the lighting. it was strangely powerful though as they should only be around 30,000 kelvins which is 53,540 degrees Fahrenheit.." Trott replied 

"Trott how do you even know that?" Ross asked confused, shuffling over to sit up against a wall. 

"...I have no idea..." Trott answered slowly but truthfully, helping me up off the ground. 

"I'll check if this has effected anyone else" Ross said going to grab his phone out of his pocket. he felt around and realised it wasn't there 'shit, I left it in my draw in the office' he thought, sighing 

"then just go get it out of your draw" Trott said nonchalantly. 

Ross' head bolted up, looking directly at Trott "how did you know it was there?" 

"you just said it was?"

"no I didn't, I thought it" Ross said carefully 

"wha-how ca- what is happening?!" Trott stuttered, panicked.

"come on, we're just delusional. let's just go back to my place" I suggested. not in the right mind frame for discussing anything, I just began walking in the direction of the house hoping they'd follow. 

of course they did. I was determined just to get home and sleep, to forget about what ever just happened. I was in front of the other two, going over things in my head about 5 times. everything was normal still which I really did not understand. everything was normal except me..or us? something had happened, i felt different.


	3. Mind Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross' attempt to save Smith results in him finding one of his powers.

There were cars still clogging up the roads from people trying to get back from work. late night partiers walked the streets trying to get to the clubs and bars first. puddles lined the roads and streets from the freak rain storm. there was no difference. 

"smith watch out!!" Ross shouted from the side of the road. I had walked out to cross the zebra crossing, not focussing on the approaching cars. I stood shocked. I didn't move. I wanted to but I didn't know how to.

I felt my head go dull and an extreme headache wash over the back of my head. I was blind with pain. my legs started subconsciously moving backwards until I fell back against the curb. 

As my vision came back I saw Ross, head in hand with blood dripping to the ground. He looked up at me, shocked that I was not hurt probably. 

(Ross' POV) 

When I saw smith standing there I knew I had to do something. I went to run but a blunt pain in my head stopped me from moving. I collapsed into a ball, head shoved into my hands trying to stop it. 

Suddenly everything went black. I knew I hadn't fainted as I was still crouched down and well aware of my thoughts. Colour started to come into perspective again but it wasn't mine. I was standing on the road, a car no less than 2 metres away from me. As normal reflexes would I sprung into action and ran backwards until I knocked against the pavement . 

The black mask of pain came back and went as quick as it did before. as my own vision came back I was greeted with a nosebleed. i quickly cupped my nose with my hands to stop getting blood everywhere. I looked up to see if Trott and Smith were possibly worrying about me doubling over but instead I saw Smith laying on the floor. 

Wait. maybe it wasn't only Trott that had something weird happen to him. could it be that I was the one that made Smith move back. I don't think anyone knew what was happening but we had to find out.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Smith is still in shock from the almost accident, Trott and Ross have a talk.

we ended up having to help Smith home as he was still in shock from what happened. He wasn't the only one. 

with both arms hooked around me and Trott we got him to his front door. he fumbled around for his keys in his jacket and let us in. as we enter he chucks the keys to the left, hoping they'd land in the bowl. Smith didn't say a word, he just mumbled something that possibly had something to do with sleeping and made his way to the sofa. 

"what the hell is going on?" Trott whispered loud enough for me to hear yet not loud enough to disturb Smith

I beckoned him into the kitchen so we'd be able to talk at a normal volume. "I seriously have no clue" I sighed, flicking the kettle on. 

"what happened to you then? cause I know something did, when you doubled over and the nose bleed?!" Trott asked me sternly.

"I-I think I-" I sighed again, thinking for a moment "there is a possibility that I was the one who saved smith" 

"how? you didn't pull him out of the way, he just stumbled back when he realised..." 

"exactly! that was me..I think the storm did something to me too. I think I took over his mind or something" 

"and that's possible" Trott giggled lightly, picking up the needed things to make tea. 

"I'm serious! and I know you were effected too!" Trott's eyes connected with mine "you spoke to me like I said it out loud! and the facts on lightning?!"

"so what now, I can read minds and you can possess them?!" Trott said pouring hot water into mugs and putting the kettle down with more force than it needed.

"I mean I guess? what about smith do you think he has anything, or the other yogs?" I asked Trott, moving up against the doorway to check on smith 

"there's a possibility" Trott said, reaching up to get the cookie jar

as he was too small and smith likes to mess him around with putting objects on shelves he couldn't reach, I went over to help. we both took an unreasonable amount of biscuits and collected our tea. as Smith was asleep and our conversation was over, we decided to go back into the living room. 

"have you seen the new walking dead episode yet it's really ama-" Trott froze mid sentence "Ross!" 

I hurried in as quickly as possible, balancing biscuits on the top of my hand while also trying not to spill tea.

"where is smith?!"


	5. Finding Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith is finally located but where he is comes as quite a shock to him.

(smith's pov) 

I opened my eyes slowly, remembering all that had happened and hoping it had just been a bad dream. of course it wasn't, the pounding feeling on my head came back from when I hit it on the floor. I sleepily sat up to be greeted by a bright green wall and a red divider. 

"either this is a really good prank or I'm off my tits" I said to myself looking around confused and frankly quite scared.

I tried to remember everything that had happened. We definitely walked back home and I went to sleep. but how could I wake up in the office?! 

I pulled out my phone and clicked on Ross' number. This action only ended in vibrating coming from his desk draw. 

"of course, he left it in his desk" I thought, sighing. I slowly got up, still wary about the situation, to retrieve it from his desk. The draw was filled with a secret stash of a few mini egg packets along with sporadic battery's for dying controllers. his phone was on top of a packet of half opened mini eggs, I picked it up and shoved it into my pocket. 

As calling Ross didn't go as planed I tried trying Trott. It rang a few times before I was screamed at by a panicked Trott. 

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

"did you miss me?" I said back, trying to make light of it "yano after everything that's happened this was a good prank, props to you two" I chuckled, popping a mini egg into my mouth. 

"THIS ISNT A JOKE SMITH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Trott screamed once again. 

"wait this isn't a prank?" I asked confused 

"NO YOU PRICK!" 

"oh...well I'm somehow at the office. I'll come home now" I laughed 

"ROSS LEFT YOU ALONE FOR 5 SECONDS HOW ARE YOU THERE?" Trott asked

"Trott aren't you forgetting about what's been happening to us?" I heard Ross say to Trott.

"oh yeah..um smith..just get home okay? don't stop just head here, we'll explain then" Trott said in the quietest voice he's used all through the conversation. A few seconds later he hung up. 

I stared at my phone after the call ended. what did he mean explain?


	6. Teleportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith is told about what's been happening to Ross and Trott and Ross brings up a new theory.

(trott's pov)

We sat worried, waiting for Smiths return. worried that he'll get home safely. worried about how we'll explain these powers to him and worried about his reaction. head in hands we stared at the tv, watching repeats of day time quiz shows through blurred unfocused vision. 

I heard the door unlock and I instantly sprung up, eyes connected to the door way. Smith dragged his way into the living room. 

"explain what exactly?" He asked straight away. 

"just sit down" I said quietly. he shuffled his way over to his previous sleeping place. 

I coughed slightly before I began telling him this somewhat amazing but also terrifying news "I think we have super powers" 

Smith laughed historically "yeah okay, I can be the Hulk, you can be Thor and Ross you can be Captain America!"

"Smith he's telling the truth" Ross said from the other side of Smith "Trott do your thing" 

"okay okay, think of anything! literally anything!" I said excited to try out my power again. 

he sighed, thinking "got it yet?" Smith sniggered.

"this is bullshit? really? out of anything!" I said disappointed 

"yeah it is! you don't have to be a mind reader to figure that out!" He laughed once again. 

"well how come I know that Ross' phone is in your pocket and you've only just remembered its there?" I questioned him 

Smith looked at me before looking at Ross. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, handing it to him still in shock of me knowing it was there. 

"do you believe me now?" Smith nodded, blacked expression written all over his face. "Ross was the one who saved you earlier from the car" I explained. His head turned to Ross. 

"We believe the storm did it, the lightning that hit us. it somehow gave us powers. I have mind possession which saved you and Trott has telepathy, I think you may be able to teleport which solves how you ended up back in the office." Ross explained 

"so this is all true then. we're the bloody avengers" Smith said, trying to add humour into the situation.

"I guess you could say that" Ross chuckled "though there's one other thing. Trott remember when you answered all that stuff about what happened when the lightning hit us?"

"yeah, why?" I asked, now confused

"I think we all could have two powers?! well it's a possibility we all do. Trott when we were waiting for Smith, you were pacing up and down the room and answering all the answers on the quiz show. usually you get most of them wrong but you got all of them right this time" 

"it could be a coincidence" I defended myself, though thinking about it, everything seemed plausible.

"Trott seriously?! look at all the possibilities! if you do have two powers then me and Smith have to find ours too!" Ross sighed. sitting back on the chair

the room fell into an awkward silence. all of us thinking about what is happening. how it's all possible and if it's effected anyone else. 

the silence broke as smith blurted out "see Trott I told you that 'know it all' voice would effect you one day"


	7. Wind & Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Trott has discovered both of his powers, Smith and Ross are determined to find theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3am pls don't scream if it's terrible

(Ross' pov) *the next day* 

"Trott would you please hurry up" I shouted down the building stairs as me and Smith were already at the top.

"couldn't-ah- couldn't we have taken the lift?" Trott answered, scrambling up the stairs, holding onto the handle bar for support.

"yes but we wanted to test if we had super speed or some crap. besides there's only like 15 levels it's fine" Smith replied, leaning onto the roof door. 

Trott finally reached the top and lightly slapped Smith on the head. Smith opened the roof door onto a gloomy Bristol day. We all clambered out of the door, looking for the brick to hold the door. Once the brick was found we began to go through the proceeder.

"Okay so we know why we're up here right?! We need to test out our powers cause who knows what we might have!" I explained 

"yeah that's fair enough" Smith mumbled 

"We can rule out super speed then" Trott sarcastically said 

I looked over to him and smirked "just no jumping off the building to see if you can fly...you'll want to wish you had invincibility then" I quickly added before we all got to our own thing. 

We each divided into our own parts of the roof, mostly in case our power had any knock back effect. After 5 minutes I looked around and both Trott and Smith were either flailing around or just staring at the ground. 

I sighed to myself. This is technically useless, we may never find out our second power. it was only by luck Trott had a situation that both of his could have been used. I stretched out my arms after being stood in the same position for a long time. I swung them back which was followed by a massive gust of wind. 

"guys!" I loudly shouted over. As Trott and Smith weren't really doing anything they came bounding over. 

"did you find yours? come on let's see" Trott said excitedly 

"I don't know, it's probably just a coincidence" I admitted straight away "it's nothing, sorry guys" 

"nothing is a coincidence anymore just do what you did again" Smith encouraged 

I looked over at him then gave in, ready to make myself look like a tool. I stretched my arms out and flung them back, just as I did before. surely the gust of wind came again. I stood there shocked. 

"so did that happen before??" Trott questioned 

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered happily

"come on wind boy, is there anything else you can do?" Smith joked 

"please don't start a tornado" Trott mumbled slightly, taking a few steps back. 

I waved my arms around but nothing happened. disappointed, I looked around and came across a pile of leaves. I focused on my target and swung my arms in its direction. the leaves all scattered and few off the side of the building. 

"I mean wind control isn't the best is it" Smith admitted from the side 

"hey it's oka- nah it's pretty crap isn't it" I chuckled. 

"Smith are you bothered about finding yours yet cause we have to go get ready for a live stream soon" Trott asked, wrapping his jacket around him 

As we turned for the door it started poring down with rain. I quickly swung my hands up to protect my hair from the rain. Smith, who didn't particularly care about getting wet, stood and stared above me. 

"wh-what?" I asked 

"look" Smith blatantly said and pointed up

I glanced up to see the rain completely avoiding me. it still continued to come down but doming over me as if I was using some sort of invisible umbrella. 

"wait" Trott paused "you controlled wind now you're controlling water...fancy trying out earth and fire too?"


	8. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott and Ross have found ways to include both of their powers in their everyday life. Smith can't say the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost double the words of the usual ones cause I forgot to update last week (much soz) but I hope you like this one!!

smith's pov (a few weeks later) 

Ever since Ross had found his new power it's made me realise how much I needed to find mine. it didn't bother me at first as using my teleportation was a lot easier than walking. Since I had my power I hadn't used the stairs at home, work or any where else. Things were just a lot easier. however, it dawned on me that I'm missing a huge chunk of my new self, and that brought me down. 

Having an easy way into work, I mumbled something to the other two about meeting them at the office. Trott and Ross had agreed to staying with me since we had found our powers. It was only for a few months, just to make sure nothing happened and that we were all in control. We hadn't told any of the other yogs yet either. Of course we wanted to but we didn't know how. None of them were effected..that we knew of, but we didn't want to scare them. Most of them had found out that it had happened as the lightning storm effected other people and was on the news. We just had to keep quiet until we were ready to tell. 

It took only a few minutes for Ross and Trott to get into work. 

"you know I'm slightly jealous of your teleportation smith" Ross laughed, walking into the room and straight over to his desk.

"at least you have both of yours" I said under my breath before going over to my desk. 

If it was any other situation I would have been okay. I wasn't jealous of them per say however I officially confirmed this mood as 'salty'. They always had some way of including their power into everyday life. for example, Ross never needed to heat the kettle anymore thanks to his new control of fire power. You didn't need to bring up a useless fact to Trott anymore cause he would already know it. It's scary having the possibility your power will activate at anytime. you could be mid meeting or even in a live steam. Life was just easier back when I didn't have to worry about this. 

The day went by as normal. Film a few different videos, edit the ones that were out in up coming days, moan about how sore your eyes are getting from looking at the screen, go back to editing. the endless cycle. The 7 hour working day was over and we'd all finished saving files and logging off computers before collecting our coats and heading off home. 

"ah everything has become so much simpler now!" Trott exclaimed, pressing the button so we could cross the road.

"I know right!" Ross chimed in 

"I didn't even need to figure out where to cut a clip, I just knew! I got through double the amount of usual videos today!" Trott beamed back in delight 

I walked slower so that they can carry on 'bragging' about their powers. I just sulked behind them. 

When we got back to the house the first topic, other than powers, was what is for dinner. Trott dialled up the nearest pizza place while me and Ross picked out a movie to watch. This began happening every Friday since they started staying with me. It was one of the times I looked forward to the most as everyone was focused on the movie not who could break my house apart the fastest. 

I glanced over to my kitchen area where both the tap and the kettle were busted and poking out a bin bag. The day after Ross found his elements power he got a bit over confident and thought he could "pummel Mary Berry into the ground". instead of pouring the water and then heating it up, which he does now. he thought the best way was to, I quote, "become the kettle" and heat it up outside the kettle. long story short the plastic bottom caught on fire. he thought the best way was to put it in the sink and use the water controlling power to put out the fire. although he panicked and broke the pipes which caused the tap to break off and water to go everywhere. 

Half an hour passed and the pizza had come. Ross and I had picked Jurassic World to watch as we missed it in the cinema and it's only just come out on DVD. 

It had just gone 10 when the movie ended. I turned off the TV while the other two tided away the pizza boxes and fizzy drink cans. Since it had been a long day we all called it a night. Trott and Ross switched rooms every night due to there being only one spare bed room so one of them had to sleep on the sofa. We all said our goodnights before separating into our separate rooms. 

I quickly fed the geckos, then changed into more comfortable bed ware and turned off the light. As I got into bed I started remembering the day. How I acted so selfish towards my best friends just cause they accidentally found both of their powers. But then how it's bound to happen tomorrow. I shuffled on to my side, sighing. 

Out of no where a sharp pain struck up my left leg. I couldn't move. The same pain crept up my stomach and bolted to my neck. I clutched on to my neck, hoping what ever this would stop. It was agonising! it jolted me up, I tried to stand up but I just fell over. My eyes started tearing up, was this some sort of karma for not being a good friend?! The sharp pain took over my body, I was paralysed, laying on the floor of my bedroom.   
The last thought that entered my brain was my inner voice screaming.

"please god make this stop!!" 

blackness then overtook my thoughts.


End file.
